Bribes and Rewards
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Syed promised Christian that if he went outside, he'd spend the night. The WHOLE night. Well, Christian kept his side of the bargain......
1. Chapter 1

Syed walked towards Christian's flat, trying to look inconspicuous. He was shaking, scared to look anyone in the eye in case they saw the anticipation within him. Mentally, he was praying that his mother wouldn't see him now. As far as she knew, he was staying with a friend from Uni. He wondered how she would feel if she knew the truth. His stomach was tight as he hesitantly knocked the door and waited. He listened for the footsteps on the other side, slow and scared. Christian hadn't been the same since the attack. The spark had gone from his eyes, and he jumped at the slightest noise. Seeing him like this made Syed want to kill the bastard who did it.

"Christian, it's me, open up" he said through the letterbox. Christian sighed with relief and quickly opened the door. Syed smiled comfortingly at the other man as he entered the cosy flat. Christian shut the door behind him and turned to Syed. "You came, then" he said, stating the obvious.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Syed questioned, taking off his jacket and placing it on the sofa, before sitting on it himself. Christian hovered near the end of the sofa, unsure of where to sit. He was trying not to be too pushy with Syed, even though all he wanted to do was have him near him.

"You did," he replied carefully, "but I wasn't sure you would come" he looked down at Syed's jacket lying on his sofa, hoping that it was a sign that he actually planned to stay. Syed smiled and held his hand out to Christian. He took it carefully, and Syed pulled him down onto the sofa next to him. He looked into Christian's eyes, as if to show him that he meant every word. "I want to be here, Christian, right here, with you"

With that, he moved towards Christian, gently stroking his bruised cheek. Christian sighed, finally content. He reached up to grab Syed's hand from his face, and squeezed it gently. He leaned closer to rest his head on Syed's shoulder. Syed kissed the top of his head lightly before carefully turning so he was facing Christian. He leaned in and pressed his lips into Christian's. He pulled back, grinning at the shocked look on Christian's face. Christian couldn't resist anymore. He pulled Syed into a passionate kiss, laying back so they ended up vertical on the sofa.

They lost track of how long they stayed like that, both finally getting what they had been craving all day. Stopping for breath, Syed sat up, turning to Christian.

"There's not really much room on this sofa, Christian" he smirked. Christian laughed and stood up. He held out a hand to Syed.

"Come on, then" he smiled. Syed took his hand, and let Christian led him into the bedroom, a huge grin on his face the entire time...


	2. Chapter 2

Syed woke early the next morning, aware that he was freezing cold. He was facing the window, so he could see it was still dark outside. He guessed it was around 4am. He turned over to see Christian, still fast asleep, curled up in the bed sheets, leaving Syed with none. He smiled at the sleeping man, then pulled the sheet from over him. He turned over quickly, so it looked like he was still asleep. Christian sat up in bed, surprised at the rude awakening. Syed stuck his head in the pillow, trying to hide his laughter. Christian realised what must have happened, and joined in the laughter.

"We'll have to share body heat, then, Sy" he grinned at the man, who turned over and smirked back. Syed pulled Christian so he was lying right next to him, before wrapping his arm round his waist. Christian sighed and snuggled into Syed's shoulder. Both closed their eyes, and fell asleep together. Syed realised he would have to leave soon, but for once he didn't care. He was happy here with Christian, and he never wanted to leave him.

********* ******* ******

Christian woke to an empty bed, a feeling of disappointment rushing over him. He had known that Syed would have to leave early, but he never stopped hoping he would still be there when he woke up. He sighed sadly and got up, relying on a hot shower to clear his head.

He turned on the water, stepped in and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander, and it went back to Syed. Christian imagined that Syed was still there, right there with him. He smiled as he thought about what the two of them could be doing right this moment..... He quickly turned the shower down so icy water poured over him, helping to cast the unbelievable thoughts from his mind. Turning off the shower, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it round his waist, stepping through to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. It was then he saw the note. It was lying on top of the coffee table, Christian's name scrawled across it in Syed's quick handwriting. Christian slumped onto the sofa, opened the note and began to read.

_**Christian**_

_**Last time I checked you were snoring like a train so I guess it might be a while till you get this. I had to leave, you know what my mother's like, she'd have a search party out if I stayed any longer. If life was fair, I'd still be lying in your arms right now, though I suppose if life was fair we wouldn't have to hide our true feelings. I know how cheesy this sounds, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I've pushed you away, and now I need to tell you that I love you. I should have told you every day since the day I met you. I was scared of how I feel, but I can't deny it anymore. **_

_**My love, Always**_

_**Syed**_

Christian smiled to himself. He dressed quickly, before practically running over to Masala Queen. Luckily, Zainab had gone out for the morning, leaving Syed to run the business alone. Christian could see him tidying sheets of paper in the office. He darted towards him and threw his arms around Syed, catching him in an awkward but forceful embrace. Syed gasped at the sudden gesture, before relaxing and stroking Christian's hair tenderly. When Christian finally removed his head from Syed's shoulders, there were tears in his eyes. "Christian? What's wrong?" Syed asked, concerned. Christian looked into the younger man's eyes, a huge smile on his face. "I love you, too"

Syed smiled. He'd known it was true, but it made his heart burst with joy to hear it from Christian's lips. They both knew it would be difficult, and that there wasn't a way out of this that didn't involve someone getting hurt. But, at that, moment, neither one of them could think about anything other than each other, and as their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss, they felt truly complete at last.


End file.
